dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Backpack
A Backpack is used as an external and separate means of storing items from the player's main inventory. Backpacks are basically like moving storage space. A Backpack offers additional storage for a player. In order to use a backpack the player must swap items from their Inventory into their backpack. Items located in a backpack cannot be used immediately and must first be swapped back into their inventory. New players previously began with the 8-slot Patrol Pack (coyote) backpack, but currently spawn with no backpack. New backpacks can be found in all types of spawn locations like houses, supermarkets, cow sheds, offices and other Residential locations. List of available backpacks: BEWARE: There is a distinct difference between the Patrol Pack (coyote) (8) ''' and the '''Backpack (coyote) (24) the same goes for the Czech Vest Pouch (8) ''' and the '''Czech Backpack (24). The two largest backpacks, the Coyote Backpack, and the Czech Backpack are rare military spawns only. To pick up a new backpack, first drop your current backpack, then put your cursor over the new pack and use the mouse scroll wheel to highlight and select "Take ____ Backpack". Be cautious when dropping your backpack, as you may not be able to open or pick it up again. When finding a new (larger) backpack, the safest way to transfer your items is to use the scroll wheel and select "Open ____ Backpack", transfer your items directly from your current backpack to the one on the ground. Next select "Take ____ Backpack", which will set down your old backpack and retrieve the new pack with your items already stored within, eliminating the risk of lost items. Backpacks will sometimes not give you interaction options of "Take" or "Open". This can be caused when other items spawn underneath the backpack. Moving those items may then permit the player to interact with the backpack. Backpacks on dead survivors may also not give you the option to "Take". In order to retrieve the backpack you need to open their "Gear" and then manually transfer the backpack the same way you would move any item into your inventory. Make sure you move the items out of your current backpack first! Once you have the new pack, make sure to open your old pack and transfer your items from your old pack to your new one. A primary weapon will use ten slots when stored in a backpack. If the player wants to switch your primary weapon for the one in your backpack, open your bag, press the arrow key on the primary weapon in the bag to pull it forward, this will swap the active weapon to the bag and pull the weapon stored forward. It will bring the correct ammunition forward as well. Do not try to put your active primary weapon into your bag or it may be destroyed by a glitch that destroys an item if it is moved to a bag that does not have enough space available to store it. Also make sure that you have enough room in your bag for the current primary weapon's ammunition and that their is enough room in the main inventory for the stored ammunition for the weapon in the bag to come forward. The same applies for sidearms except they use five slots instead of ten. This includes flashlights. See also *List of backpacks Category:Equipment